Blackstar's Decision - A Warriors-Inspired Super Edition
by Lovely-Keifer
Summary: Blackfoot has been raised in the era of bloodthirsty leaders in Shadowclan. All he has ever known was the crave for power, domination, and the feel of blood and fur beneath your claws. When Bloodclan attacks, and Tigerstar's ambitions are turned against him, a new light shines on Blackfoot, and he may just shine Shadowclan to its former ways of glory and honor-as their leader.


**Blackstar's Decision _ **a fan-based story written by yours truly, Keifer. The characters belong to Erin Hunter, author of Warriors. Some characters are also fan based. Critic is welcome, I would especially like help in character development, as I want the characters used from the original Arc to act as their true selves. Enjoy~

Prologue

A massive white tom stepped from the shadows, his jet black paws invisible in the dark. There was a limp to his walk, and as he passed through a beam of moonlight, dried blood could be seen caked on his fur.

"Blackfoot." greeted a small gray and white tom, who had been standing in the small clearing.

Blackfoot nodded, "Hello, Runningnose." he replied. "How is the clan?"

Runningnose lifted his muzzle to look up at Silver-pelt. He was silent for a moment, then returned his gaze to Blackfoot, who saw hope flare in the small tom's eyes.

"The battle with Bloodclan was fierce, Blackfoot, but Shadowclan has always been strong. We will recover with time." He replied.

Blackfoot's tail twitched. "Good. When shall we travel to the Moonstone?" He asked.

Runningnose stood and flicked an ear, signaling to the white tom to follow. "If we head out tonight, we can be back at camp by sunrise. Though I understand if you wish to wait until tomorrow, you must be exhausted and hurting from today." he mewed as they began maneuvering through the pine forest.

Blackfoot ducked under a low hanging branch and trotted up to the medicine cat's side, slightly wincing at his injured fore-leg.

"We shall go tonight." he growled. "I won't leave my clan without a leader."

The small tom gave a sniff and nodded. "Of course, Blackfoot." They emerged through the camp entrance and Runningnose padded towards his den.

"Wait out here while I collect the traveling herbs." he mewed, the over-hanging bramble entrance swished as he passed through it. Blackfoot nodded and limped to the smooth boulder that rose high above the camp, acting as the meeting place for the cats of Shadowclan. He climbed atop and gave a yowl, capturing the attention of his clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting." He called. Most of the warriors were already in the clearing, while others slowly began to poke their heads out of their dens to see what was going on. He did not exclude the morbidly injured from the gathering, as Shadowclan was not one fuss over one another. Russetfur stumbled as she walked, a deep gash along her side oozing blood. Her apprentice, Cedarpaw, rushed over to help guide her to her seat.

"Warriors of Shadowclan, today shall be a terrible reminder of the blood spilled over these lands." he began. Murmurs of agreement were mewed.

"But it will also be a reminder that the land is still _ours_. We have defeated Bloodclan and driven them out. They are without a leader now, and shall not be a problem from now on." Runningnose appeared from the medicine den with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. He met Blackfoot's gaze and nodded, sitting patiently as their leader continued.

"I shall travel with Runningnose to the Moonstone tonight. With Starclan's blessing, I shall sway Shadowclan back to its former ways of cunning, pride, and justice, as the new leader." Blackfoot mewed, lashing his tail, the future brimming in his eyes. Boulder yowled his agreement, Owlfur echoing his call. Soon- the whole clan was chanting Blackfoot's name, the eagerness for a less-destructive path heard in the cries and yowls of his warriors.

Blackfoot would lead Shadowclan into a greatness they deserved to achieve. Tigerstar's leadership was the destruction of the once-great clan, though Blackfoot admired his courage and intelligence, two attributes that would remain in his clan for the seasons to come. Once, he had thought power and strength were the only ways to prove yourself in the clans, but having known that the death of his own warriors- and many others from the other three clans- were the cause of Tigerstar, taught him that there was more to being a warrior and a leader than violence. Firestar's words echoed in his ears.

"_Blackfoot," _The flame-colored tom had mewed. _"You would do well to learn from the mistakes of your predecessors." _

Blackfoot gazed at his clan, pride lifting his spirits. "That is all." he mewed, leaping down from the boulder. He greeted Runningnose at the camp entrance. The two cats ate the traveling herbs quickly, though they were in no haste.

"Ready to go, Blackfoot?" The medicine cat asked. Blackfoot met Runningnose's gaze, surprised to find himself hesitant. Firestar's words haunted him.

"_I saw what you did to Stonefur at Bonehill."_

Would Starclan accept him, even after all the horrid orders he followed through with? His pelt twitched as Runningnose laid his tail on Blackfoot's back in comfort.

"Even Starclan makes mistakes, Blackfoot. They will see through your faults to find your achievements and capabilities. You will make a noble leader of Shadowclan. I will be honored to follow you in the moons to come." The white and gray tom mewed. He whisked his tail away.

Blackfoot was comforted now, Runningnose's words lifting his spirits.

"Let's go." he mewed.

_I will never let Shadowclan down. _He thought. _I will remain loyal to my clan above all else, and bring us back to the proper respect and honor Shadowclan deserves._


End file.
